deedle_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vault
The Vault is a Matthewtanium chamber in the deepest darkest corner of Matthewcorp. It is a hollow cube of the strongest Matthewtanium with no doors or windows and the most security of any place on the planet. (It does however have a door painted on it, but it is just a wall really.) Inside the Vault in stores the most dangerous weapons on the planet. 10. 9. 8. The Thinking Cap 7. Evertomic bomb 6.The De-Atomizer 5.Mechorite 4.Spagetti 3.MAC 'n' Cheese 2.Deedle Stick 'O' Power 1.SESCA. Invertomic Bombs are extremely dangerous bombs that when set off will turn every living creature in a 100 metre radius inside out, there organs spilling all over the ground. They are quite rare and about 15 of them exist in the world. The one in The Vault however is extremely powerful, the most powerful one in the world, with radius of 10 km. It also turns absolutely EVERYTHING inside out, (rather then the normal bombs which only turn living creature) including the dirt and the buildings and the trees. The De-Atomizer is a golden bracelet that shoots a extremely powerful laser that blast separates the atoms of whatever it hits. The wearer of the bracelet can choose whatever the atoms reform into, so people can be turned into armchairs and bagels and anything you can imagine. The Mechorite is a metal mechanical meteorite that is 3 times as powerful as the one that killed the dinosaurs. MatthewCorp created it to send it at another meteorite that was coming towards earth. The spaghetti is a white bowl of spaghetti with the infinity symbol engraved on the side. The bowl is actually a portal to another universe completely filled with Spaghetti. Since that universe is infinite if you turn the bowl upside down spaghetti will come out FOREVER until it fills up our universe killing everyone. If the bowl is broken then everyone is doomed because there is nothing holding the Spaghetti and it will fill up our universe with nothing to stop it. The MAC 'n' Cheese aka The Metaphysical Annihilation Canon and Cheese, is a turret gun that shoots a plasma blast that when it hits you will erase you from time, meaning you never existed. The reason it is so dangerous is because it is extremely likely that the person never existing could rip a hole in the fabric of time and destroy everything. It is only been used once when Matthew tested it on someone, but now they have no idea who they tested it on because they now never existed. They're not even 100% sure they did test it. The Deedle Stick 'O' Power is an extremely powerful stick created by the cat gods and the dog lords at the beginning of time. (More on that on the "History of the Deedle Universe" page.) The stick is all powerful but only the Cat Gods and Dog Lords know the secret to harnessing its true power. (That's why it's only second on this list. At full power it is the most powerful thing in the universe.) in the hands of beings who don't know the secret (AKA everyone in the universe except the Cat Gods and Dog Lords.) it is still a powerful weapon and can make things explode and send shockwaves and numerous other powers. SESCA is the single most dangerous chemical element. Ever. It's an acronym for Super Explosive Smelly Cancer Acid. In large quantities it has been observed to melt the fabric of space time, light and reality. it can melt mathewtanium in seconds. One drop is currently being held in a giant mathewtainum tower. its so explosive that we can't measure how explosive it is. it also gives you cancer if your near it due to being highly radioactive. basically don't touch it, don't look at it and don't even think about it.